Dawn's visit
by Cordelia2
Summary: Dawns visit brings on trouble for buffy, Cordelia, and Angel, what will happen when darla show up 2
1. Her Arival

(a/n all * are the thoughts of ppl. this happens after buffy comes back from the dead again. Season 6. Please review.) **timeline- this takes place after wrecked on buffy and sometime in season 3 of angel none of the Drama/Conner stuff happened**

Dawn's Visit

The Hyperion. *I can't believe Buffy is making me come here. This is so not fair. She is sending me to her ex's home/job. How can she do this. God she knows how uncomfortable he makes me feel. Oh but I forgot she is all high and mighty slayer. She is soo going to pay.*

She opens the door and goes in.

*Wow look at him. He is hot. That must be Gunn. And the girl on the computer must be Fred. And there is Cordy. She is painting her nails. So Cordy like, Oh and look there is no angel anywhere in sight. Probably brooding somewhere.*

Just Then Dawn feels a slight cramp in her stomach.

"Don't attempt it Angel" Dawn says with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"How did you know I was there?" Angel asked completely intrigued by the young girls words.

"The monks made me from two slayers. I have some of their traits." She said then shrugged.

"How…. Interesting." He says completely taken by this young girl. *He had been told of her "making". But he had all these memories. like he used to bribe her to leave him and Buffy alone. Even if they were fake memories she had grown into a magnificent young woman.*

"Angel. I want to know what are your rules that I need to go by." Dawn said as she put her bags down. *God I will really have to hurt Buffy for this*

"Well. No outside after dark." He said then picked up her bags and started up the stairs.

"What, that is it?" she asked. *he always strike me as over protected.*

"Yes, you're a big girl. I trust you." He said in a terrifyingly calm voice

"Wow, you need to talk to Buffy. She won't let me go on the front porch in broad daylight without her." Dawn said as she followed him up the stairs.

Angel laughed at her comment. Dawn started to look scared. Angel noticed this and got worried.

"What?" he asked

"y- you smiled and laughed" she stuttered out

he laughed again

"Yea, I do that a lot now. I may take some time getting used to." He joked

she just followed him into her room

*God what has Buffy got me into?* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

later………

"Dawn, get your scrawny ass down here." Spike says from the bottom of the stairs.

"Spike, SPIKE." She yelled happily as she raced down the stairs and jumped on him giving him a hug.

"Niblet, how are you?" he said in a worried father like voice. Angel just couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up, peaches." Spike said in a angry voice. *God what has the slayer gotten me into?*

"I'm good, why are you here, I mean Buffy sent me here to get away from everything, and now her you are. Wait you don't trust me do you. This is so like you. God why am I treated like I mite break at any moment.' She practically yelled at him. *God no one trusts me. Hello I can totally take care of myself.*

"Nibblet, are you done PMSing yet? I came here to get a bloody book from peaches here." He told her in a calm voice.

"Oh, well you know Buffy. You can't trust her you know." She said talking to spike but looking at Angel

Angel chuckled but tried to cover it up with a laugh.

*This week is going to be very interesting.* Angel thought to himself. 

(Review if you want me to continue, ALSO may take me a little while to finish I'm in school)


	2. Movie Night with the guys

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

"Angel, you know you're my favorite vampire, right!?" Dawn asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. She walks over to the counter in the main lobby, and leaned against it. She looked at Angel who was sitting at Cordy's desk. Spike had just gone to the bathroom or "lou" as he called it.

"aww Dawn what do you want?" he asked. He knew this trick. Buffy used this trick. The old 'butter 'em up strategy.'

"Can Spike stay" she saw the look in Angel's eyes and quickly added " Just for tonight." 

"Yes" he said with a sigh. This was going to be a long, pain ridden night.it would be even more painful if he said 'no' and he new it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later…….. 

"Spike pass the popcorn" she saw the look in Spike's eyes. "Please" she added.

"Here, and your welcome." He said. Angel couldn't take it, he had to laugh. Spike was being nice.

"Shut the bloody hell up peaches!" Spike said in a hurry

Angel chuckled and added "Please?" 

Spike got up and so did Angel. Dawn shouted "Stop! If I wanted to see a fight I could rent one on ppv.!"

"Sorry" they both said in unison. She had them whipped and she was proud. 

*thank god he's only her for one night* Angel thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next night……….

"Well, bye Spike. Have a safe trip." Dawn said in a sad voice. He could tell she was said to see him going.

"I will." He said as he pulled her in for a big hug. *God I feel so safe* Dawn thought as she pulled out of Spike's embrace.

"Bye spike." Angel said causally. He knew Spike. Therefore he hated Spike. 

"Bye you bloody poof!" spike shouted as he left the hotel.

The heard his de-soto drive away.

Angel saw how sad Dawn looked. He went over and hugged her.

"Thank you, Angel. But I don't need the Dr. Laura treatment." She said kind of mad. But she knew she was lucky. She had people who cared. She knew it sounded cheesy, but she didn't care.

"Oh, sorry." He said sheepishly. 

Dawn said good night and went to bed, and Angel did the same.

(a/n sorry for the short chapter. Review if you want more!)


	3. Angel and Dracula

(A/N: Thank you for the good reviews. Please keep em' up. if I say something in my story you don't understand just ask in the review, and I will answer. I say this b/c I'm Southern so I might say something from time to time.)

Dawn awoke with a start. She felt a pain in her side. It was like someone was stabbing her. She got up and headed for the stairs. She slowly climbed down the stairs of the Hyperion. When she made it to the bottom she went to the bathroom. She slowly shut the door behind her and opened the medicine cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She quickly took the medicine. She turned out the light and opened the door. She started out, when she hit something or someone. She screamed.

"Dawn, sorry I was just checking on you. I heard you get up and go down the hall. I thought maybe you were hurt or something. Are you OK?" he asked her. He was worried

"Angel I'm fine. I just woke up with a sharp searing pain in my side. I came down stairs to find some medicine." She said quickly to relieve his worry.

"Oh, well since your up do you want to watch some TV?" he asked. It was rare he had someone to keep him company at night.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" she asked angel. She saw his confused look and laughed.

"Angel? Do you know of any good movies, and by good movies I mean ones in color. "Dawn said. This was going to be difficult. Angel always loved classics she didn't.

"What about Casablanca?" Angel asked. *Does she know what that movie is* he thought.

"Angel how about we shoot for movies that were made after me." She said *Did I just say that* she thought *God I hope not*.

"OK, you pick one." He said *this should be good* he thought with a weird look on his face.

"Dracula 2000" she suggested.

"What, fine, OK lets go." *this is going to be fun* she thought to herself.

****************************

After the movie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dawn, that movie was horrible. It wasn't even close to accurate about vampires." Angel was mad. He was sick of people thinking that was what vampires looked like.

"Angel, it was just a movie. You know movies aren't real." She was talking to him like he was a 3 year old.

"Dawn, Stop that it isn't funny." But when he looked over the young girl was asleep. 

He picked her up and started up the stairs to her room. He opened the door and placed her on the bed. He covered he up, and kissed her head. "Goodnight Dawn" he said in a whisper. She moaned in her sleep. He left the room.

Angel then went in his room and did what he did best. He started into deep brood mode.


	4. Angel:Protecter of Dawn

(A/N: thank for the reviews, thank you for that bad ones also. Now I can correct mistakes. Thank you.)

Angel just sat there, thinking (no wait brooding). God she was just so pure. She reminded him of someone, he just couldn't place it. Cordelia? No that wasn't it. She is anything but pure. Willow? Yes that's it. She had that fire. The one that rested inside willow, he had only seen it briefly, but that was enough. Dawn was so much more than she seemed. *I am going to make sure she stays that that way*

"Angel!" he heard Cordelia yell up the stairs.

He ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

"What, is Dawn hurt?"

"No, that was Buffy on the phone. She wanted to ask if Dawn could finish out the school year here. She says that things are way bad there." Cordelia said as she walked from her desk to the counter in the lobby.

"Yes, that would be great I can keep an eye on her." He said trying to hide his amusement.*I have to keep her safe*

"Morbid much?" Cordelia bit out sarcastically 

"No, it's just I want to protect her." He said

"Wait till she starts dating!" Cordelia started to laugh at Angel's  look of pure horror. First Dracula now boys.

 "Over my dead body' he said with pure confidence.

Cordelia started to laugh even harder.

"What, I can't even use simple figure of speech anymore." He said angry. He was going to keep her innocent if it killed him. 


	5. Want More?

_a/n__: If you want more please review! _

_  Thank you,_

_                Cordelia_


	6. The invisible Dawn

what's going on here? chapter 6 in Dawn's visit.  
  
  
  
Dawn was up stairs asleep and Cordelia was soon to join her. She ws struggling to stay asleep at her computer. She didn't even remember what she was supposed to be researching, some demon or another. It was 2 am why was she still researching aw yes, becuase Angel pulled the " I'm a puppydog in need" face with her. He thinks she hasn't noticed but she has, he is totally loving the whole father role.   
  
Where is Angel anyway? she thought.  
Just then she heard a loud scream from upstairs. It didn't take her long to realize it was Dawn. She started for the stairs in a instant. When she reached Dawns room Angel was by her side.  
  
"What happened?" asked a worried Cordelia.  
"My stomache and my side hurts so bad" replied a now sobbing Dawn  
"Is it like the other night when you told me your side was hurting and you were getting an asprin?" a very worried Angel asked.  
"Yes, but it is more painful, Angel please make it stop." she begged through pleading eyes.  
"Cordelia what do i do" he almost yelled at her. He was frantic and she could tell.  
"Get some medicine." she said. She really was clueless as to what to do. she knew angel was depending on her. She qiuckly mentaly searched her mind for anything that could help. She came up with nothing. Angel was practicly running out the room and down the stairs.  
A few minutes passed and he was right back by Dawn's side handing her the medicine and a glass of water.  
  
"Angel my foot. it feels like it's not there." she said in a very tired and weak voice.  
"Hold on and i'll look."  
Angel raised the blanket. He ws astonished, her foot was gone. He motioned for Cordelia to come over. She slowly walked over. When she got there she almost screamed. Dawn's foot was gone.   
  
"Cordelia call Buffy, get her down here as soon as possible" Angel was frantic.  
Cordelia hesitaed.  
"NOW!"  
  
To Be Continued ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!:) :) :) :) :) :) :) (:)  
  
(ATTENTION if you have read my other stories than you know they are not complete. I'm having major writers block. so if you have any ideas please name the story and the idea in your review. thank you,  
Cordelia Leigh 


	7. It's always Blood

Dawn's visit chapter 7  
  
  
  
(a/n: this takes place after Cordelia has called Buffy and Buffy has gotten to the hotel)  
  
  
Buffy ran franticly up the stairs of the hyperion hotel. It had been about and hour since she had got the terrifing phone call from Cordelia.She burst threw the door she had guessed Dawn was in. she was right. she ran over to Dawn.  
  
"Hey, Buffy" Dawn said through sleepy eyes.  
Buffy ran over to her.  
"Oh my God Dawn are you alright." she said frantic, looking at the place her foot should be.  
"I guess" she said as she drifted off into a coma like state.  
  
  
Buffy walked over to Angel. she looked into his eyes like he was Angelus and he had hurt her sister.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know' he said trying to hold back the anger. Why was Buffy mad at him. he did nothing.  
just then wesley entered the room. Angel had told him and he had decided to look in his books.  
"I think I know what's wrong, it seems that Dawn being the key and all, when glory wanted her to open her deminsion, that that wasn't all. It seems that Glory was conected to Dawn physically, so since Glory died, so will......" he was cut off.  
"Dawn" Buffy finished   
"But, why now, Glory has been dead for a while" Cordelia asked from her spot in the door way.  
"Well, since Glory wasn't human , her molecular being actually stayed alive for months, then she techinicly died." Wesley finished.  
"Buffy, i don't wanna die" Dawn looked up at her sister , sleepily she must have woken up .  
"Then you won't, I won't let you" Buffy said looking at Dawn.  
Buffy motioned for everyone to meet her in the hall. then she reached down and kissed dawns forhead. As she walked out she feared she new the answer. if Buffy died it would save dawn. why? Blood. it is all about blood. If buffy died she would be able to save dawn by using her/Dawns blood. after all Dawn was made from her. Death was her gift.  
  
  
  
TBC............  
Thank You for the Reviews  
Dawns visit©  
  
Thank you,  
Cordelia Leigh 


	8. It has to be her

  Dawn's Visit chapter 8    
  
Out in the hall.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel and then at Wesley.  
"Wesley I think I know the answer." Buffy said.  
Angel looked at her.  
"Great, you can make her better, then lets do it" Angel said enthusiasticly, Rubbing his hands together ready to take action.  
"Buffy, there has to be another way" Wesley said Also knowing what Buffy was thinking. There had to be another way. Loosing the slayer agian would probably kill everyone including Angel.  
"What?" asked Angel standing there completly stunned.  
"She going to Kill herself in order to save Dawn" Cordelia said standing against the door of Dawns room.  
"NO! She can't We just got her back. I just got her back." Angel said his voice full of emotion.He couldn't loose his love again. He Just coudn't.  
"It is The only way" Buffy said firmly.  
Angel couldn't figure out if she wanted to do it for Dawn or For herself. After all she wanted to stay in heaven. Who wouldn't?  
"There's another way" Cordelia said her head down.  
"What" asked Angel. Great there was another way. This mite work. but who am I kidding,  
"There is another way, just leave it at that." Cordelia said as she headed for the stairs.  
"I need to go and get some things for it though." she said as she landed on the top stair heading down. She had to do this for Angel. She knew it would probably kill him, but not as much as if Buffy died. No matter what Angel was going to loose someone. Cordelia had decided it was going to be   
her.  
  
*************************************************************  
©2003  
ATTENTION: I now have another screen name: Willow1312 you can read more stories under that name.  
ALSO: next xhapter Dawn will talk to Conner and Fred and Gunn will come in.   
ALSO: what do YOU WANT to happen?????  
PLEASE REVIEW  
Thank you  
Cordelia Leigh 


	9. The day The last Angel Cried

Authors Note: Thank you For the GREAT reviews. I know the next couple of chapters have and will be short but i'm not as old as you may think and i'm in school FULL time. So it may take me a while to update.   
ALSO: I HAVE A NOTHER ACCOUNT HERE MY NAME IS WILLOW1312! PLEASE LOOK FOR MY STORIES!!  
  
Thank you  
Cordelia Leigh  
Dawns visit ch.9  
  
Cordelia knew she was doing what was best. She could Desguise her blood to look like buffy's and then threw a ritual kill herself as Buffy. She was going to do this she was!  
///////////  
  
Conner watch Dawns still figure laying on the bed. This girl had so much power over Angel. Why? Was it because she was the slayers sister? Or was it he loved her like a daughter. He didn't understand her. But he felt connected to her still. why? He was the child of two vampires. he had nothing in common withe the girl, Did he? they both weren't supposed to be real, but they were.  
"You must be Conner?" the frail voice from the bed said, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
"Yes that me" he said walking toward her . she watch him he moved so much like angel.  
"I'm Dawn and it's nice to meet you." she said sitting up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Out in the hall Wesley was trying to figure out what Cordelia's plan was? What could that girl be thinking? Wesley looked over towards Angel and Buffy, the looked so lost, yet at the same time they looked completly together.  
What was Cordelia up to?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At Cordelia's apartment she was lookin through "Blood spells". She had rembered seeing something the prevous week, while researching. She turned the page to "To disgiuse Ones Blood" It was a a difficlut spell. It seemed the spell it's self would probably Drain her of all her strength. Disguising your blood wasn't that tricky, but the ritual was. The ritual read:  
  
To disgiuse ones Blood say this then injgest The blood of the one you wish to have your blood as.  
  
What's Mine is Yours  
Whats yours is Mine  
Let our Blood cross the line  
And Demolish the Great Divide  
  
Then the one she would need to kill herslef afterward was  
  
Powers of the witches rise  
course unseen across the skies  
Come to me i call you near  
come to us and kill me here  
She was ready.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later......  
Cordelia walked up the stairs, whne she reached the top she walked over to buffy and gave her a vile.  
"I need some of your blood, then I can start" she handed buffy a knife she had in her pocket.  
Buffy nodded and then procceded to cut her finder and fill the vile up.  
Cordelia went over and placed some sand in a circle. she knew Angel would try to stop he so she made a circle noone could cross.  
Buffy handed Cordelia the Vile.  
"Thank you Buffy"  
Wesley walked over to Cordelia.  
"What spell are you doing Cordelia" Cordelia didn't want to tell him so she stepped inside the circle. Wesley just stood there dumbstruk.  
"Angel" he turned to look at her.  
"Yes, Cordelia" Thats when he saw one tear slide Down her face.  
"I love you" he JUst looked at her. she began the spell.  
  
"Whats Mine Is yours  
whats yours is mine  
Let our blood Cross the line  
And Demolish the great Divide" She drank Buffy's blood. She cried out in pain as she felt it slowly changing her. Then she remeberd sunnydale, growing up, playing with willow adn Xander, and then High school, She remeberd Buffy, God she was so mean, she just wanted to die, that was what she was doing, she as giving up, on everything, God her life wasn't anything to her. All her memories, growning up. She was crying freeley. She could hear ANgel trying to break the circle. THen she saw Black.  
When she woke up she saw Angel, he was laying right outside the sand. looking at her.  
"Goodbye Angel" she said  
"NO" angel said  
"There has to be another way, please Cordelia I need you"  
Angel was an the brink of crying  
"ANgel, i have to, thee is no other way, Goodbye my Angel"  
  
She started saying the words  
  
"Powers of the witches rise  
course unseen across the skies  
come to me i call you near  
come to me and kill me here"  
  
One singel tear slid Down Angels face. This was the Day the Final Angel cried. 


	10. Cordelia's WhiteLighter

  Dawns visit     
chapter 10  
Angel cried, beside her limp, cold body. He wouldn't touch it, he didn't know if it was because of fear, hope, or denial. He didn't care. He just wanted it to be a dream. He wanted to wake up.  
  
Buffy and the others had left the room. Buffy was speechless. Cordelia, Queen C, had given her life for Dawn, and Buffy. Why? She cared for Angel she could see that.  
  
Wesley was sitting on the top stair. he was in a daze. Bloody hell I should've stopped her. Why? why her? She was so...... pure. She sacraficed everything; Angel, Love, everything. She would never know how Angel felt.  
Cordelia didn't feel anything, she was afraid to open her eyes. what would she find? Heaven? Hell? Limbo? Skip? She was scared. She didn't want to die she just wanted to save Angel. She started to cry. Slow, then heavier. She opened her eyes. She was in a white room. She saw somehting comming towards her. It was Darla!  
  
"DARLA! I die and I get sent to Darla Who the hell is in charge around here?!?!" She yelled to no one.  
  
"Cordelia, Calm Down. I'm your Whitelighter, Listen I don't have alot of time. Just understand, I'm going to heal you and send you back. Angel needs you. They all need you, Give me your Hand" she asked   
Cordelia didn't understand, but gave her her hand anyway. Darla touched her hand, Cordelia didn't understand the feeling, it felt so warm and healing. Cordelia felt herself being lifted down.  
Angel looked up, he thought he heard a heartbeat. Then he heard it again. it became steady. He looked at Cordelia. Her chest began to rise and fall in a steady beat. Then she took a breath. she set up, and Angel rushed over to her and grabbed her. He wasn't going to loose her again.  
  
"Oh Angel" she said threw tears.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
TBC........  
THANK YOU to everyone who is following this story!  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, and i'm so sorry for the short chapters.  
the term "Whitelighter" is from the show "Charmed" and the spells in the previous chapters were spells from charmed that I changed to fit the story. 


	11. What's a Whitelighter

  Dawns Vist    
  
CH.11  
"Cordelia, Your, Back" Angel cried into her shoulder. He hadn't let go since she had been back.  
Cordelia didn't speak she just cried. Why? Why was she back? Why was Darla her WhiteLighter? There was so many questions she needed answered. She need to know so much. She *wanted* to know so much. Should she be scared, happy, what? She finally broke the silence between them by pulling herslef out of Angels arms and standing up. Angel stood up and walked over to the bed and set down, Angel followed her and copied her actions and set down on the bed.  
"Angel, I *died*" she said still a little dis-oriented.  
Angel looked at her.  
"Yes, you did" he said talking to her like a 5 year old.  
She stood up and started to pace.  
"Damn it Angel, I *DIED*, and i was scared. When i finnaly opened my eyes, do you know what i saw?" She asked him. He just nodded his answer "no"  
"DARLA, Darla, I saw Darla, She said she was my WhiteLighter, Yea thats right my WhiteLighter. She said you needed me? She touched my hand, and Angel let me tell you it felt *Great*" she said gesturing with her hands. Angel stood confused.  
"Angel, whats a WhiteLighter?" Cordelia said suddenly looking up at Angel.  
Angel thought for a moment.  
"I don't know" he said.  
she started walking towards the door.  
"Well i'm going to find out"  
"Cordelia...." Angel started she shut the door.  
"They think your dead" he finished.  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Out in the hall  
"GOOD LORD HE TURNED HER!" Wesley shouted  
  
 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
TBC..........................  
  
ATTENTION: When i started this story is was meant to be A/C NOT B/A I will NOT change it B/A, think about it ppl i brought Cordelia back this is A/C   
  
Thank you,  
Cordelia Leigh 


End file.
